Communication networks operate with a finite amount of bandwidth. The number of devices communicating over a network generally increases until the bandwidth of the network is totally utilized.
Traffic over a communication network includes voice and data for user communications as well as additional data for administrative functions such as registration and paging. Since the bandwidth of a communication network is finite, techniques for decreasing the amount of bandwidth used for administrative purposes are desirable.